Harmattan Island (Meridian)
Harmattan Island is a medium island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources Buildings ;Attraction : ; Bank : Absinthe and Cookies (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Sugar Wharf (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Pensacola Properties (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : Desoto Tavern ; Palace : The Cabildo (upgraded) ; Tailor : Acadian Accroutrements (bazaar) : Mardi Bras (upgraded) ; Weavery : Creole Cloth (bazaar) ; Dusted buildings : History Harmattan Island was originally located on the Viridian Ocean. A weed in between two pokeweed berries northeast of the bay reads, "This island were fashioned by Ryanne." The shipyard bazaar Infierno Raft was destroyed by Poseidon at Subliminal's request (date unknown). Harmattan Island is named after the dry-dusty wind that blows south and south-west off the Sahara Desert into the Gulf of Guinea from November to March and December to February. Blockades : 2005-09-10 won after three uncontested rounds of the blockade. : 2005-09-18 Infierno De los Diablos won after three rounds of the blockade against Fear and Loathing. The war delcaration was returned during the second round, making the third round sinking. Infierno De los Diablos lost 5 war frigates while Fear and Loathing lost 1 war frigate. Antix attracted a lot of controversy by not paying his participants in the blockade. : 2005-09-24 Fear and Loathing avenged their loss and won back Harmattan in a 3 round sinking blockade. Fear and Loathing lost only one war frigate compared to the eight that were lost by Infiernos De los Diablos. The defenders fled from the blockade during the first part of round 2, leaving the remaining rounds a flag sitting event. : 2006-01-01 won after three rounds of the blockade defending against Equilibrium in a non-sinking blockade. : 2006-01-15 Antheas won after a four round non-sinking blockade against Scuppering Seven Seas. Round one ended in victory for Antheas with a fair margin of victory. Round two was a heavily contested round ending in victory for Scuppering Seven Seas. During this round, 3 Scuppering Seven Seas War Frigates held the majority of the flags and Antheas failed to dislodge them from their position, although they did manage to knock all three out during the break between rounds. Round 3 ended in victory for Antheas. At the begining of the round, Scuppering Seven Seas was absent from the blockade. As the round progressed however, Scuppering Seven Seas began to send ships in again. The fourth round ended the blockade with Antheas as the victor. This round was relativly uncontested by Scuppering Seven Seas. Scuppering Seven Seas sent in only 3 WBs and a few sloops, all of which were knocked out very quickly. : 2006-02-11 Antheas won after three rounds of the blockade defending against Spirits Of Atlantis in a non-sinking blockade. Antheas fielded significantly more ships than Spirits Of Atlantis for the entire blockade. : 2006-04-1 Antheas won after three rounds of the blockade defending against Revelation in a non-sinking blockade. Antheas won the first round by five points, but the following two rounds were not nearly as close. : 2006-10-14 Antheas won after three rounds of the blockade defending against and Cry Havoc : 2006-10-29 Antheas won after five rounds of the blockade defending against Cry Havoc and Pay for Play : 2006-12-17 Antheas won after three rounds of the blockade defending against United Warrior Empire : 2007-1-20 Antheas lost after three rounds of the blockade defending against Subtle Tease : 2007-5-27 Antheas won after three rounds of the blockade defending against Imperial Coalition. Subtle Tease wasn't defending at all as they had agreed to transfer to Antheas earlier that week. : 2008-2-2 Antheas won after four rounds of the blockade defending against The Enlightened of Vargas the Mad. Facing an eight strength Vargas, Antheas lost the first round. Rounds two and three where dominated by Antheas, leaving Vargas a single War Brig to start round four with. The remaining War Brig was sank swiftly at the start of this round, after which Antheas flag-sat to victory. : 2008-3-15 Antheas defended the island in 4 rounds. Morrowind won round 1 but withdraw part way though round 2. : 2008-4-20 Antheas defended sucessfully in 3 rounds against Vanguard. : 2008-5-4 Antheas defeated Jinx in 3 rounds. : 2008-10-4 Due to real life events after the drop Monsoon Poon was unable to attack. Antheas spent 3 rounds protecting the flags from any ship entering the board that might drop. This included a Narya war sloop which when sunk created a TH spot. : 2008-10-11 Monsoon Poon's delayed attack was hotly contested with lots of War frigs sunk and high jobber pay. Antheas prevailed in a 3 round victory. : 2008-10-18 Monsoon Poon dropped for the third successive week and again the blockade was hotly contested. Antheas won the first two rounds but lost the third. After the break Antheas won round 4 to complete the defence. : 2009-03-23 Azarbad the great mustered a strength 19 fleet of The All-Consuming Flame in an attempt to get control of Harmattan. He easily won round 1 but his strength was reduced to 11 allowing Antheas to win the next 3 rounds with the BK fleet completely destroyed half way through round 4. : 2009-10-25 Boiling Point attacked Harmattan but the blockade only lasted for one round. : 2010-06-19 Insanely Uncooperative attempted to get control of Harmattan and lost all three rounds. : 2010-07-25 What A Ride attacked Harmattan and lost all three rounds. : 2011-08-14 Legacy attacked Harmattan, as well as Upper Class. The First Fleet was defending, and the blockade was third partied by Pay for Play, Fast Forward, and DON'T LOOK AT ME. Legacy won all three rounds. : 2011-09-24 Legacy attacked The Enlightened at Harmattan. The blockade was third partied by The First Fleet and Post Mortem, who both defended the Brigand King's ships. : 2011-10-01 Legacy beat The Enlightened and Heisenberg's Uncertainty 3-0 to win Harmattan. : 2011-10-22 Dilemma beat Legacy 3-0 to win Harmattan. : 2011-11-05 Dilemma beat Antheas 3-1 to defend Harmattan successfully. : 2011-11-12 Dilemma beat Moonshine 3-0 to defend Harmattan successfully. : 2011-12-10 Dilemma beat Ice Wyrm's Blood 3-1 to defend Harmattan successfully. : 2012-03-17 The Wrath of Armageddon beat Dilemma beat 3-0 to win Harmattan. : 2011-5-19 The Wrath of Armageddon beat Dilemma 3-0 to defend Harmattan successfully.